


Screw Killing The Saint Of Duty, Let's Lie Here Instead

by darlingofdots, rnanqo



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: ASMR (but this time it's porn), Content Warning: Ianthe Tridentarius, Direct Address, F/F, POV Second Person, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Transcript Included, look. this is porn.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingofdots/pseuds/darlingofdots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnanqo/pseuds/rnanqo
Summary: "Shhhh. It’s alright. You’re safe with me."(This is a lie.)After Harrow regrows her arm, Ianthe makes promises.
Relationships: Harrowhark Nonagesimus/Ianthe Tridentarius
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	Screw Killing The Saint Of Duty, Let's Lie Here Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Written by darlingofdots. Performed by rnanqo.

[rnanqo](https://soundcloud.com/user-71197189) · [Screw Killing The Saint Of Duty, Let's Lie Here Instead](https://soundcloud.com/user-71197189/screw-killing-the-saint-of-duty-ill-fuck-you-instead/s-DS1zEaOOH5L)

I already know how I’m going to thank you.

The next time you wake up in my bed at night, lost, scared, alone, I am going to be there. You will wake up, because you always do, you poor little nun. You spend half the night thrashing and crying and muttering in your sleep, which is s o vexing,  by the way. You know how I need my beauty sleep. Anyway. You are going to wake up, desperate for comfort and too chicken to ask me for it, and I am going to give it to you.

I am going to fold back the sheets and brush back your hair and croon ‘shhh, it’s alright, you’re safe’ in your ears, and wipe the blood away from your nose. Shhhh. It’s alright. You’re safe with me. You’re always bleeding so much, Harrow, it’s so messy. I am going to wipe it away with my hand and I am going to taste your blood on my skin, and when I kiss you, you will taste yourself on my lips, and it won’t be the last time. Shhhh. It’s alright. You’re safe with me.

It’s completely dark. You can’t see me, you can’t sense me, except when you touch me, so you lean into me, just a little, and I am going to kiss you and bite your lip and suck on your tongue until you whimper into my mouth, and you can still taste your blood. Shhhh. It’s alright. You’re safe. That’s it. Thaaaat’s it. You are going to kiss me back, you pathetic excuse for a Lyctor, and you won’t resist when I put my right hand on your waist and bunch up your clothes in this fist that you made for me, because just cannot resist admiring your work. It’s a good hand. Cold, and hard, and so  _ useful _ . I am going to dig my fingertips into the meat of your hips and I am still kissing you, and you are sighing and twisting your hands in the sheets, and my hand is on your thigh now, just resting there. Maybe I’ll give you room to pull away. Maybe I won’t. You’re not going to pull away though, because you need this so badly, don’t you, Nonagesimus, you’re so alone and so afraid and so terrified that I’ll leave you to your death. Don’t you worry. You’re safe with me.

I can hear you breathe in my ears. God, you’re so needy. Alright then. Since you’re so desperate for it, I am going to just move my hand between your legs, just like that, and I am going to say something painfully obvious like ‘God, you’re so wet’, because I will feel you soaking through your clothes like the repressed gremlin that you are, and you are going to cry out and lift your hips and push against me, and I won’t let you. I’ll just pull away. Shhhh. It’s alright. Ask me for it. Beg me for it, and I’ll do anything you say.

What’s that?

Ahh.

That’s what I thought you’d say, you bone-addled fool. Of course. You can have anything you want. Just lift your hips for me, there’s a good girl. Stop shivering. I won’t bite.

Unless you’d like me to.

God, look at you. Spread your legs a bit, that’s it, well done. Hmm. Are you going to be sad if I don’t use the bone hand? Of course you are. Well. It strikes me as a tremendously bad idea. Unless… yes, I think that’s better… open your mouth for me. There, is that better? You can take three fingers, can’t you. It’s only bone, after all. Can’t leave your tongue with nothing to do, you’ll just embarrass yourself. Now shhh. Lay back. Feel my other hand on you — trust me, Nonagesimus. I’ll make this good for you. See? I can tell that you liked that. Fuck, you’re soaked. Slow, even strokes, I’m barely even touching you. You’re so sensitive. And again, a little faster, shhhh, you’re doing so well. I can feel your tongue on my fingertips, you really did a marvellous job on those… oh my. Is that good for you? Do you need more? Oh, you do, who would have thought. Don’t you worry. I’ll get you there. Trust me, Harry.

I can feel you moaning around my fingers. Don’t hold back. Show me what this is doing for you. That’s it. Shhh, relax, you’re alright. Let me in. I’ll be gentle. That’s it. There. I am going to put my mouth on you now, and you’re going to come for me, isn’t that right? Hmm, yes, well done, you’re doing so well, just let go —

Beautiful. There. Open your mouth, Harrow, there you go. I am going to kiss you again. Do you taste that? I told you, didn’t I. I keep my promises. Oh, shush, you silly thing. Go back to sleep. I’ll get my turn. A myriad is a long time. You can’t run from me forever.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all: I want Ianthe Tridentarius to top me  
> us: say no more


End file.
